Race Wars
by Vivian Parker
Summary: AU: Clary's brother is an illegal race car driver. When Jace moves from New york to LA, he enters a race aginst Jonathan. Clary is still in school. Jace is too. What happens when they meet each other in both the racing world and the real world. Will they fall for each other? Or will Jon keep them apart? Clace, Sizzy
1. Chapter 1

**Clary pov**

"No."

"Clary please!"

"No Izzy. I'm not putting _that_ on!" I said pointing at the clothes that she laid out on my bed.

"Come on Clary! Do it for Jon!" Said Izzy with puppy dog eyes. My weakness. I sighed.

"Fine!" I said picking up the flowy bright green mini skirt (that doesn't even reach mid-thigh!), a neon pink scuba crop top with a zipper in the front, and a crop jean jacket. I turned around and walked into my bathroom to change.

"I'm going to kill you, Izzy!" I said through the bathroom door.

"I know! But after tonight, I highly dought it." She said. I rolled my eyes and pulled the skirt on. I unlocked the door and walked out. Izzy squealed.

"OMG! Clary! You look amazing!" She said, "here, put these on." She said handing me a pair of knee-high pink boots. I rolled my eyes again and snatched the boots.

"Izzy, you are never making me do this again!" I growled zipping the boots up. She smirked and adjusted her school plaid mini skirt. She's wearing a red school plaid mini skirt with black mesh tights, a white button up blouse that is tied at the bottom (she has the first three buttons are undone revealing her black lacy bra), and black boots that come up to her mid-thigh. She's wearing black mascara, pink eye shadow, a bit of blush, and bright red lipstick.

"Come on, I'll help you with your make-up and hair!" she said dragging me over to my vanity table and setting her make-up bag on the table. She started with the eye shadow. She did a sparkly gold color, then added some mascara and blush. Then light pink lipstick. When she was done, she moved to my hair. She grabbed my curling iron and started curling my hair to perfection. When she was done, she applied some honey highlights to brighten up my hair. Even though it is already bright enough because it's red.

"There! all done!" she said setting the curling iron down. I got up and walked over to my full-length mirror. The girl that stared back was beautiful. She looked very sexy. My breast are just the right size. Not too small, not too big. And the shirt really showed them off. Don't even get me started on my butt!

"Now, let's get in those cars and watch people race!" Said Izzy grabbing my arm and pulling me downstairs to my garage. In there waited two cars. A red Ferrari, and a silver Hennessey Venom GT. (One of the fastest cars in the world.) Iz climbed in the Ferrari, and I took the Hennessey Venom GT. I open the garage, and we drove out. Having an older brother that does illegal street racing has its perks. My phone started ringing. The caller ID said it's Izzy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clary, Jon just texted me the location. The roads are closed off, but we'll be let in."

"Ok. I'll follow you."

"Alright. See you there." After that, she hung up. I sighed and turned the radio on. Izzy cut in front of me and sped off. I stepped on the gas and followed. Timber by Pitbull and Kesha started playing. I sang along.

 _It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
 _You better move, you better dance_  
 _Let's make a night, you won't remember_  
 _I'll be the one, you won't forget_  
 _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_  
 _This biggity boy's a diggity dog_  
 _I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off_  
 _Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber_  
 _Face down, booty up, timber_  
 _That's the way we like the what, timber_  
 _I'm slicker than an oil spill_  
 _She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber_  
 _Swing your partner round and round_  
 _End of the night, it's going down_  
 _One more shot, another round_  
 _End of the night, it's going down_  
 _Swing your body round and round_  
 _End of the night, it's going down_  
 _One more shot, another round_  
 _End of the night, it's going down_  
 _It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
 _You better move, you better dance_  
 _Let's make a night, you won't remember_  
 _I'll be the one, you won't forget_  
 _It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
 _You better move, you better dance_  
 _Let's make a night, you won't remember_  
 _I'll be the one, you won't forget_  
 _Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane_  
 _Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed_  
 _Live in hotels, swing on plane_  
 _Blessed to say, money ain't a thing_  
 _Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli_  
 _Order me another round, homie_  
 _We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down_  
 _Swing your body round and round_  
 _End of the night, it's going down_  
 _One more shot, another round_  
 _End of the night, it's going down_  
 _Swing your body round and round_  
 _End of the night, it's going down_  
 _One more shot, another round_  
 _End of the night, it's going down_  
 _It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
 _You better move, you better dance_  
 _Let's make a night, you won't remember_  
 _I'll be the one, you won't forget_  
 _It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
 _You better move, you better dance_  
 _Let's make a night, you won't remember_  
 _I'll be the one, you won't forget_

The song ended just in time because Izzy drove right past a closed road sign and drove up a ramp and into a parking garage where the drivers and girls were cleaning their cars and getting ready to race. I roared my engine trying to get the people to move so I could park my car next to Jons. Finally, They cleared a path and I parked my Hennessey Venom GT next to Jon's Bugatti Chiron. Also one of the fastest cars in the world. He is leaning aginst it, his girlfriend Seelie in his arm. He turned when he heard me. I shut the car off and got out.

"Hey, Jon," I said not liking what Izzy put me in. I don't mind racing, I hate the clothing that comes with it.

"Hey, Clare," he said eyeing my clothes, "what are you wearing?" He asked. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Really Jon? You really think Izzy would let me come here in jeans and a sweatshirt? Tell me you're joking!" I said leaning aginst my own car and crossing my arms.

"Just, stay away from the guys." He mumbled. Seelie turned to me.

"I like your outfit. You have to let me borrow it some day." She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"You'll have to ask Izzy. It's her outfit." I said. She nodded.

"Hey, Clary!" Said Izzy walking over to us.

"Hey. Seelie was wondering if she could borrow the outfit I'm wearing." I said turning to Iz.

"Sure. Clary, we really need to take you shopping for these outfits. You have none!" She said sighing. Seelie agreed and Jon just rolled his eyes. I shook my head and looked around for another familiar face. There were couples making out, girls dancing to the music coming from some of the speaker in the trunks of cars, boys checking the girls out, and everyone admiring other people's engines. Finally, I spotted Alec and Sebastian checking out Jordans engine. I got up and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," I said sneaking up behind them.

"Hey, fireball." Said Sebastian smirking. I rolled my eyes and took a look at the engine. It looked pretty shiny and clean.

"Hey, Jordan! Start the engine!" I called out. He nodded and started the car. He ran it for a few minutes.

"Looks good," I said nodding my head.

I heard another engine roar as a new car came through. I turned my head and a 1969 Ford Mustang drove through the sea of people. He stopped in the middle and opened his door. He stepped out. But he must have stepped out of a dream. His hair was a golden blonde color, gold skin, and his eyes were as gold as a golden apple. People turned their heads to look at him. Mostly the girls. He looked even dreamier in his black attire. He caught my sea green eyes. He saw me checking him out. He smirked wich made me turn light pink. Jon walked up to him.

"What's your name?" He asked stopping in front of him. He turned his head to Jon.

"Jace. I'm guessing you're the host of this race?" He asked looking around. He winked at a few girls. Wich included me.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" Asked Jon sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I would like to race, you." He said shutting his car door. Jon smirked.

"Ok. Let's see what ya got." He said turning around and walking to his car. I ran after him. Yes. Izzy gave me lessons on how to run in heels and boots.

"Jon. It's not fair. You can't race him in this car." I said poking my head in his window.

"Oh well, his choice. He brought his old-timey car and is trying to race _me._ Clary, I've made a name for myself. I'm not gonna let this prick ruin it." He said. I sighed in defeat and walked away from his car. Instead of walking back to mine, I walked to Jace's car. I knocked on his window.

"How may I help you?" He asked rolling his window down.

"If you're going to race my brother, take my car," I said holding out the keys.

"Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I stepped aside so he could see Jon drive up next to him. His eyes widened when he saw his car.

"My car is that one over there," I said pointing to mine.

"You still want to ride in this one?" I asked smirking. He looked between his car, mine and Jon's before getting out of his. He looked at my clothes and smirked. He leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"If I win, will you be my prize?" He asked huskily wich made me shiver. He pulled back with a smirk. I turned to him with my own.

"I don't know. You'll find out at the end of the race." I said dropping my keys in his hand and walking in front of the cars. He frowned slightly before parking his car and getting in mine. He drove up next to Jon and stopped at the line that was drawn.

"Ready. Set. GO!"

 **And... that's a rap! I hoped you like it! Tell me how I did in your reviews! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Winners and new kids

**Clary pov**

After I said 'go', they took off. Everyone started cheering and ran towards the elevators to see who would get to the top first and win. Thankfully I caught the first one. When I got to the top level, I could hear the cars coming up the ramp. I smiled as everyone else appeared out of the elevator and stairs.

"So who do you think will win?" Asked Seb as he walked up next to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. The new kid could be good or bad." I said. The I saw a car drive up. Jon.

He got out of his car as the crowd roared and ran up to him. I smiled at his victory and waited to see my car pull up. Oh boy did he jack it up! When he climbed out I ran over to see the damage.

"Damn! What did you do?" I asked opening the hood.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to drift." He said running a hand through his hair. Jon came over and took a look at my car.

"Clary, I think you need to give him lessons on how to drift." He said checking the engine. I looked up at Jace with a glare.

"Do you know how much this cost?!" I asked as the crowd gathered around to witness our argument. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"A whole lot of money. If you even want to think about touching this car again, you have to fix it." I said flatly walking up to him. I swore steam was coming out of my ears.

"Clary! We've got to get this towed back to the garage!" Said Jon, as the crowd cleared up and headed back down to the lower levels to get ready for another race. I turned around and nodded as he called a towing company. I turned back to Jace and bumped his shoulder as I walked to the elevator.

 **The next day**

"Jon! Can you pass me the wrench!" I said as I fixed up my car. He nodded and passed me one. I was currently working on the engine when I heard a car pull up. I grabbed a towel and dried the oil and grease off my hands. The car stopped and Jace got out. Jon turned from what he was doing and got out of his chair.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, 1. I came here to help you fix Clary's car. And 2. To ask you'll for drift lessons." He said leaning aginst his car. Izzy and her boyfriend Simon walked up next to me. A smile tugged at my lips as I walked up to his car.

"You want drift lessons huh?" I asked running my hand over his shiny car. He nodded. "Ok. Choose a car." I said. He got up and walked into the garage. I looked up at the sign. 'Fray's motor service' it said. The red paint was starting to fade. Jace walked about looking at each car. he stopped at the Nissan 350Z. I smiled.

"Nice choice," I said walking up to him and handing him the keys.

"Come on guys. Time to teach the new kid on the block how to drift." I said walking passed him. Iz and Simon took the Mazda RX7, Jon took his car from the race, and I took the 1998 Toyota Supra. These are all drift cars.

When we arrived at an abanded parking lot, we all pulled over on the sides.

"Ok Jace, so you basically Drive forward and turn the steering wheel hard into your first turn, press the clutch down (for automatic cars: shift into and then out of "N"), yank and release the e-brake quickly (get the rear wheels to lock, don't hold the e-brake any longer than your first sensing of the rear wheels stopping their individual spins," I said. He nodded and got back into the car.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Again!" I shouted. This is his 35th attempt at learning how to drift. I was about ready to give up. He tried again and hit a ten cones.

"Ok, Jace. It's 5:00pm. Let's call it a night." I said.

"Clary, are we coming back tomorrow?" Asked Izzy

"No. We have school tomorrow." I said Iz nodded.

"Si! Wrap up everything! Time to head home!" I called out. He looked up and smiled. He walked around and picked up all the cones.

"Hey, Clary. Should I drive the car back to your garage?" Asked Jace walking up to me. I turned to him.

"Yeah," I said. He looked at my clothes. I'm wearing short pink shorts with a gray Topshop Lace-up Crop top.

"Well, I have to say. I like this outfit. But I preferred last night's outfit." He said his eyes lingering on my body a little too long. I turned a light pink. He smirked. Then a hand appeared on his shoulder making him turn around.

"Stay away from my sister." Growled Jon.

"Jon. JON! Just leave it." I said. I noticed that he was gripping Jace's shoulder a little too tight. He heard me and let his shoulder go. But not before he shot Jace a final death glare.

"Clary, you're riding with me. Iz, Simon, you take the Mazda RX7 and 1998 Toyota Supra and lead Jace back to the garage." He said. They nodded and got in their cars. I got in with Jon, and he sped off towards our house.

"Mom! We're home!" I called out locking the door behind me. The house was HUGE! I mean like H.U.G.E Huge! 5 floors. A flour for each person in out family and an attic. Me, Jon, mom & dad, and my sister Helen. She dosesn't like street racing. She's more of a goody 2 shoes when it comes to the law. But she doesn't report us. Thank god!

"Mom and dad left for the airport two hours ago!" Called out Helen from the kitchen. Jon headed upstairs and I joined Helen in the kitchen.

"Hey," I said grabbing some orange juice.

"Hi. Aline is staying over tonight." She said. I smiled. Aline is Helen's girlfriend.

"Ok. Where is she?" I asked.

"She's on my level doing something." She said running a hand through her blonde hair.

"She's probably in the music room," I said sipping my drink. She nodded. Each of our levels has one room that holds all of our hobbies. Helen likes music. So she has a music room with tons of instruments, I have an art room, and Jon has a video game room.

"Well, I'm going to order pizza for dinner," I said grabbing my phone.

15 minutes later, the pizza arrived. Jon paid for it carried it into the kitchen. Aline and Helen joined us for a night of laughs and pizza before we all disappeared on our own levels. Aline going with Helen. After brushing my teeth and putting my pajamas on, I climbed into my turquoise covers.

 **The next morning**

Beep. Beep. Beep. went my annoying alarm clock. _UGH!_ I climbed out of bed and dragged my feet to my bathroom and turned the light on. My hair is in one big messy afro. I growled and brushed my teeth. Then I got in the shower and washed my hair with pink berry shampoo and pineapple body wash. I got out and dried off. The I walked to my closet and picked out skinny jeans with ripped holes and a Bailey Classic Top (Fuschia Pink). And I put on Strategia Thigh High Boots.

"HELEN! JON! ALINE! TIME TO GO!" I shouted. I heard feet pounding down the stairs before I saw Aline, Helen, and Jon rushing towards the front door.

"I'm going to stop by Java Jones for breakfast," I said as I opened the garage door.

"Same here." Said Helen. We all got in our cars. and drove off towards Java Jones. After we were done having our usual we all drove to school.

"Hey, guys!" I said walking up to my friends. Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and Maia.

"Hi." Said Maia.

"I hear there is a new kid that is really hot!" Siad Magnus. King of the gossip world. I raised an eyebrow.

"Clary!" Called out Jon. He and his friends Sebastian, Jordan, Bat, and Alec coming towards my group.

"Hey Jon, what's up?" I asked pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He walked up to me so he could whisper into my ear.

"Stay away from the new kid." He growled before walking away with his friends. I frowned slightly before walking inside to my locker. My first class was Social Studies. When I walked inside, I understood why Jon wanted me to stay away from the new kid. Because the new kid is... Jace.

 **So how was this chapter? Let me know if you hated it or loved it!**


End file.
